


Satisfaction

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kashyk mention, Literally just smut though, PWP, Rough Sex, This is probably the dirtiest thing i've ever written oh no, This is somewhere in season six or seven, ok maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Chakotay brings up Kashyk one evening, and the ensuing conversation gives him an idea. Kathryn wants to know what he's planning, but he won't tell her. It only takes about a week for her to find out...Fictober day #24: "Patience...is not something I'm known for."





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like it says in the tags, I'm pretty sure this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written in my life. I'm hoping that it's not bad, though. This was actually from a fic that I wrote independently from this project like last week, but then I realized it could be used for this and, well, here we are. 
> 
> Well, I hope y'all enjoy this one!

“Did you ever sleep with Kashyk?”

Her head snapped up from the PADD she was reading.

“Excuse me?” 

He repeated the question. “Did you ever sleep with Kashyk?”

“No. Nothing really ever happened. Although, I would’ve let it. I felt like I was wound so tightly and wanted some sort of release.” Kathryn responded frankly. “Why so curious all of a sudden, Commander?”

Chakotay tilted his head to the side. “I’ve always been curious. It just seemed like there was something between you two.”

“I’m glad I didn’t let anything happen, though.” She set the PADD down on the coffee table that sat in front of her couch.

“Because you ended up avoiding sleeping with someone who ultimately betrayed us?” He mimicked her previous movement. There were now sitting facing each other on the couch in her quarters. 

“No, Chakotay.” She almost snapped. “I could handle the knowledge that I would’ve given myself to someone who betrayed me and my crew. I could live with that guilt. It was piled so heavily on my shoulders at that point that I figured, what’s a bit more weight? Plus, it would’ve been a quick fuck anyway.”

He raised an eyebrow and she continued.

“I’m glad for the purely selfish reason that I’m not entirely sure he could’ve actually made me come.”

Chakotay’s eyes widened at that. “Kathryn…”

She was on a roll, though. “At his core, he was self centered. I thought about it later and figured that he'd have come first and then stopped before I could. And what would be the point of a quick fuck with someone who couldn’t make you come? I was wound so tightly that I could’ve been done within minutes, and yet something tells me he wouldn’t have gotten me off.”

“Why would you want a quick fuck anyway?” Chakotay asked pointedly. “You might’ve been left wanting more from it, instead of feeling completely satisfied.”

“Because I don’t have time to have more than that on the occasions I’m even allowed to consider it. Plus,” She looked Chakotay directly in the eyes, “there’s something hot about the rug burns on my knees and the bruises on my hips. I like the soreness. It’s not completely satisfying, you’re right. But it still feels so good.” 

Kathryn grinned at the expression on Chakotay’s face. He wasn’t a stranger to what she liked in bed at this point. He knew that sometimes she liked it on the rougher side, and yet she had never really told him any of this. She knew that he was interested though, or he wouldn’t be making the face he was now. 

“I know that face, Chakotay.”

“What face?” He asked innocently. 

“You’re thinking of something. I see the beginnings of an idea.” Her eyes narrowed. 

“Maybe I am. And maybe you’ll find out sometime soon what I’m thinking. But I’m also trying to figure out why you were going to go to Kashyk and not… anyone else.”

She scoffed. “I was not about to come to you to ask you to fuck me into next week, Chakotay. No matter how badly I wanted to.”

“Fair point. But I never said it had to be me.”

“Who else would I have gone to?” She rolled her eyes. “I wanted to pick Kashyk because he’d be gone after it was over. I wouldn’t have to look at him again. It would’ve been completely inappropriate for me to have gone to anyone else besides you. And you and I both know that the Holodeck is less than satisfactory.” 

“Again, fair point.” He leaned forward slightly and smiled mischievously. “if you wanted to ask me so badly, how come you didn’t? I would’ve said yes.”

It was Kathryn’s turn to widen her eyes a bit. “I didn’t pick you as someone who would be into going that rough.” She took a breath. “Plus, I wanted something a bit more… kind for our first time. Not that I was assuming that it was ever going to happen at that point, but I was hoping.”

Chakotay nodded. “I understand. It was much better to go slowly for our first time, wasn’t it?”

“Hmm, yes.” She smiled at the memory. “It was lovely. I do believe we’ll have to take a trip to the real Lake George when we get back to Earth.”

“Agreed.” He grinned. “I’m sure the real thing is even better.”

Kathryn nodded. Then she asked, “Chakotay was there a point to you asking me about Kashyk? Or were you simply trying to satisfy your curiosity?”

“It started off as satisfying a curiosity, but now I’ve got some interesting ideas.” He stood and picked up their coffee mugs. “More coffee?”

“Yes, please.” She watched him go over to the replicator at the other side of her living room. “Care to share those ideas?”

He turned around and grinned. “No, I don’t think I will. I’ll just wait for you to find them out.” He handed her the fresh cup of coffee. 

“You’re such a tease, Chakotay.”

“You love it.” He grinned at her and took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh, yes. I do.” She picked up the PADD again and sighed. “I suppose we should get these done before it gets too late.”

———

A week later Kathryn found out what Chakotay had been planning. It turned out he was just waiting for the right moment. She partially cursed herself for not immediately figuring out what was going on, but thinking back on it, it had been a wonderful plan.

They’d had a rough week. It started with Voyager getting attacked by a new, and hostile alien race. They managed to get the Borteth to stand down and to get negotiations going. Kathryn, Chakotay, Neelix, and Tuvok had spent four days down on the Borteth home planet negotiating with the Emperor and his council for countless hours. 

Kathryn was tired and wound tightly. She had an ever persistent headache, probably from lack of sleep and too much caffeine. The frustration she felt came from having to listen to the Emperor drone on about how they had violated their space by flying through it even though they had not known at all, as Kathryn insisted over and over.

By the fourth day, Kathryn was ready to snap. It had been days since she’d had food that she was used to, days since she was able to relax, seeing as the Borteth had insisted that they keep one ship in orbit with Voyager, waiting just in case anything happened. She hadn’t slept well, and she and Chakotay hadn’t really had any time to themselves.

She was feeling frustrated in more ways than one.

There was also the issue of the Borteth Emperor not accepting that Kathryn was in fact the Captain. Questions were almost always asked again to Chakotay even though she had given a perfectly acceptable answer. He had always said that his answer was the same as hers had been, and for that she was grateful. Tuvok and Neelix also deflected back to their Captain when they were asked to give a “more satisfactory answer.” 

“I wanted to throttle the Emperor.” She growled to Chakotay in the turbo lift on the way to her quarters after the fourth day was finally over. “I am the Captain of this ship. My answers should be more than satisfactory. I’m so sick of people assuming that since I’m a woman, I can’t adequately run my ship.”

“I agree, Captain.” Chakotay was frustrated as well. In fact, he and Tuvok and Neelix had discussed it at length after they noticed it the first day of negotiations.

She stalked down the hallway to her room, and he calmly strode beside her. He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. She punched the code in for her room and they walked in.

“I know what the hell I’m talking about. I know what the hell I’m doing in negotiations. Do you how many hours of fucking negotiation training I had to sit through before I could even qualify for the role of captain on this ship?” She whirled around and threw her hands up in exasperation. They came down to rest on her hips.

She narrowed her eyes at Chakotay. He was looking at her the way he had a few nights ago when they’d had their conversation about Kashyk. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” He said, walking slowly towards her.

“You know what look I’m talking about.” She refused to back up. “Don’t play games with me right now, Chakotay. I’m not in the mood.”

Chakotay was in her space now, and she started to feel her body responding. Her eyes lingered on his lips as they traced a path up to meet his eyes. He looked at her intently, eyes dark. 

One of his hands came up to rest on the side of her face. His thumb traced her lower lip and her breath hitched. She opened her mouth slightly and let her tongue taste his fingertip. He groaned quietly, but let his thumb continue sliding down until it was dragging a path down her neck. The inside of his hand was lightly brushing the side of her neck, and his thumb was tracing the curve of her throat. Kathryn’s breathing sped up, her body anticipating what was coming. This was what she _needed_.

Chakotay started backing them up slowly again, his hand still resting lightly at her throat. 

“Are you okay—” He started to ask. 

“Don’t stop. I need this.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Please.”

He nodded and when her back finally hit the bulkhead, he leaned down to kiss her roughly. Her hands started moving along his body, one of them going to rest on his chest and the other pulling his hips closer to hers. He bit her lip and pulled lightly, eliciting a soft moan from her. Kathryn’s fingers found the zipper on Chakotay’s jack and undid it, pushing the garment off shortly after. She started pulling at his turtleneck next. The hand that had been resting at her throat wove up into her hair and pulled to the side, exposing her neck. His lips attacked her throat, biting and sucking roughly.

“Off.” She said impatiently, tugging again at his turtleneck. “Take this damned thing off.”

Chakotay laughed. “Impatient, are we?”

“Patience…” She gasped as he sucked at her pulse point. “Is not something I’m known for. I need you to fuck me. Right now.” She threw his turtleneck and tank top somewhere in her quarters and she started to undo his pants.

He growled and grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, pressing his body against hers. One of his legs slipped in between hers. Their eyes locked and she whimpered and moved her hips against his leg. He moved one hand so it was gripping both of her wrists, and the other moved to unzip her jacket. He didn’t waste any time, pulling the zipper down roughly. Then he pushed off the jacket and her turtleneck and tank top followed soon after. Kathryn was still moving her hips against his leg, trying to gain friction and release somehow. Her body was on fire, anger and arousal coursing through her veins.

“You’re taking too much time.” She growled.

“I’ve got to get all your clothes off, Kathryn.” He teased, his fingers playing lightly with the waistband of her pants and gently dipping below them.

“Then just fucking rip them. I’ll replicate knew ones. I need you inside me now, Chakotay.” Her hips kept their steady rhythm. “Can’t you feel it?”

“Fuck.” He almost did rip her pants off with the amount of force he opened the button and unzipped them. The leg that had been between hers came away and his hand reached down to trace her folds and he groaned. “You’re so wet.”

“_Please_.” She whispered.

He pulled his hand away and pulled her pants the rest of the way down, removing her boots in the process. Then he stood up and did the same.

“Tell me what you want, Kathryn.” He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her neck. He unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side and brought his fingers up to roll her nipple roughly between his fingertips. She moaned.

“To not be able to walk straight tomorrow because you fucked me so good.” She breathed. 

“Get on the floor.” He growled.

She sank to her knees and mouthed hungrily at the bulge in his underwear that was right in front of her face.

“Fuck. Kathryn.” He moaned, his hands coming to tangle in her hair. Then he pulled her away and sank to the floor with her. “not now, though. Get on your hands and knees.” 

She happily acquiesced, planting her legs apart and sticking her ass up tantalizingly. “You can be rough with me.” She said gently, briefly taking them out of the moment. “I want you to be. I’ll tell you if it’s too much, okay?”

He nodded and placed a hand on her ass. He rubbed it a few times before spanking her, hard. She moaned loudly.

“Harder.” She demanded.

He spanked her even harder and she moaned loudly again.

“_Yes_,” She breathed.

Chakotay made fast work of their underwear, settling for pulling Kathryn’s down around her knees and then taking his off as fast as he could and tossing it out into the sea of clothes that had gathered in her quarters. He kneeled behind her and brushed the tip of his cock at her entrance, groaning at how wet she was. 

“_Please_.” Kathryn pushed her hips back slightly. “Fuck me.”

He teased her a few more times before slowly entering her. They both groaned at the sensation. Then he gripped her hips tightly and set a slow and hard pace. He slammed into her, causing her to cry out each time. His hands dug deliciously into her hips, and she hoped they’d leave bruises. She was pushing her hips back to meet every thrust with equal force.

“Fuck yes,” She moaned. “You feel so fucking good inside of me.”

He slapped her ass in response. She whimpered and felt another flood of arousal between her legs. She felt her knees start to burn with the friction created by Chakotay thrusting into her and it spurred her on.

“Faster.” She commanded.

Chakotay increased his pace and they both moaned at the friction. One of his hands fell from its bruising grip on her hips and let it wind itself in her hair. He gave an experimental tug, and when Kathryn whimpered, he tugged again and she moaned out “_yes_. God yes.”

One of Kathryn’s hands snaked down between her legs to rub her clit. Her muscles clenched at the sensation, signaling that she was close. She continued her steady rhythm and focused on how absolutely wonderful it felt to have Chakotay thrusting into her the way he was, for him to pull her hair, and for the sting of the rug on her knees and elbows.

“You look so fucking good like this, Kathryn.” Chakotay growled, his grip on her hips tightening.

That sent her flying over the edge with a long cry. Her muscles clenched and she could feel Chakotay coming inside her with a moan. Her legs started to shake as the sensations overwhelmed her, wave after wave flooding her senses. Kathryn collapsed onto the floor, and Chakotay followed, breathing just as heavily as she was.

“Chakotay.” Kathryn whispered hoarsely.

“Yes?” He turned his head to look at her.

“That was incredible.” She looked at him as well. They were both disheveled and sweaty from their recent exertion. “You were perfect. God, that was so good.”

“You know we can do that whenever you need, right?” He said after a moment of silence.

“I guess now I do.” She sat up and examined her knees and hips.

“You’re right, the rug burns are kind of hot.” Chakotay examined his own knees.

“I told you.” She ran her fingers lightly over the sensitive skin and flinched. “Although, we’re lucky we can heal them quickly. It’s hot right up until it’s rubbing against uniform pants. Then it’s hell.” She stood up, kicked her underwear the rest of the way off, and wobbled slightly on the way to her room.

She stopped at the door and turned back to Chakotay.

“Aren’t you coming with?” 


End file.
